


Рок-н-ролл мертв

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Токио закончил так же, как до этого Акита или Осака — быстро и грязно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рок-н-ролл мертв

Пару лет Имаёши шел впереди, оставляя ему патроны, таблетки и записки на стенах в убежищах, помечая на картах места, которые еще были безопасными, и те, что теперь таковыми не были; соваться к побережью становилось все страшнее, так что до поры они нарезали круги. И переругивались надписями на стенах, потому что по крайней мере это до сих пор было захватывающе.

В подвале обрушенной станции метро Ханамия читал пожелание сдохнуть, а в заброшенном доме на холме — выдержки из «Поваренной книги анархиста»; находил совет беречь пальцы на бумажном пакете с гранатами и свернутую записку в упаковке анальгетиков; подробные карты зараженных зон и жалобы на простуду, усталую ругань и просто пустой треп. Надписями на стенах в одном из убежищ они переругивались с год, пытаясь выяснить, кто все-таки больший монстр, пока, вернувшись туда в третий раз за два месяца, Ханамия не обнаружил приписку незнакомым почерком: «Заткнитесь оба, монстры все равно не внутри, а снаружи.  
Я надеюсь. Потому что иначе вы оба уже мертвы».

В ответ он приписал краткое пожелание незнакомому советчику сдохнуть тоже, а Имаёши, как потом оказалось, посоветовал ему успокоиться и тривиально подсесть на колеса. Таблетки становились такой редкостью, что совет был той еще издевкой.

Города чадили, щетинились опорами покореженных мостов и свалками разбитых машин, выжившие давно разграбили дома, а потом перестали быть выжившими, так что порой можно было даже ненадолго почувствовать себя в безопасности — ну, до тех пор, пока снова не слышался скрежет у самых окон. Зараженные бродили по улицам небольшими группами, реагируя только на громкие звуки — такая посмертная социализация казалась довольно забавной сама по себе, — так что если не стрелять по машинам, врубая сигнализацию, то передвигаться по ночам можно было почти спокойно. Ханамия огибал широкие улицы, изредка отстреливаясь, прятался в тенях и искал на стенах отметки, оставленные другими выжившими. Безусловные, очевидные знаки — здесь патроны, убежище поблизости, держись, мы победим. Никто никого не победил, но это волновало гораздо меньше, чем то, что чей-то запас анальгетиков, закопанный в землю, попросту отсырел.

А Имаёши, кажется, расчищал ему дорогу, так что все, что теперь становилось важным — не сбиться с пути.

И потому первая встреча за годы показалась не столько удачей, пусть и очевидно рассчитанной, сколько дурным знаком. Прежде чем отпереть дверь, Имаёши смотрел на него сквозь решетку так долго, пристально и внимательно, будто ожидал, что сейчас Ханамия кинется на него в попытке проломить своим телом усиленную железную дверь, как зараженный — в сущности, он хотел бы так и сделать, просто чтобы выплеснуть бестолковую смесь из ярости и облегчения. Приятно было наконец увидеть хоть кого-то живого. Их, живых, осталось так мало, что каждая встреча становилась событием.

Пару лет назад он считал, что предпочел бы видеть Имаёши мертвым. Апокалипсис меняет людей.

Поэтому, осторожно прислонив винтовку к стене, он развернулся всем телом и вскинул руки.

— Полегче, — рассмеялся Имаёши, уворачиваясь, — нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы я позволил тебе просто придушить меня.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы проговорил Ханамия, дергая его на себя за ворот футболки, — хоть раз в жизни — заткнись.

И ладонью отвел прядь со лба, внимательно, будто вслепую ощупывая лицо. Имаёши не сопротивлялся больше — только криво улыбнулся да быстро стянул треснувшие очки. Черт знает, как он сквозь них видел хоть что-то. Должно быть, работал принцип меньшего зла, потому что без них он видел еще хуже.

Под пальцы попался длинный, едва заметный шрам на скуле, ссадина под челюстью — будто кто-то врезал ему прикладом. Ханамия немного завидовал: он предпочел бы сделать это сам. Перехватив пальцами за подбородок, он потянул вверх, заставляя Имаёши запрокинуть голову, и внимательно с немалым удовольствием осмотрел подживающий кровоподтек.

— Кто тебя так, — он говорил тихо, почти ласково, с бесконечной издевкой. — Кому сказать спасибо за то, что отобрал у меня все удовольствие?

— Одной маленькой мертвой девочке, — Имаёши дернул уголком рта, глядя на него сверху вниз. А потом перехватил ладонями за запястья. — Ты насмотрелся?

Ханамия отступил на шаг назад и помотал головой, впрочем, опуская руки.

— На твои страдания? Никогда.

И только теперь заметил выступающий под вытертой футболкой контур перевязки. Это могло бы значить ничего — или катастрофу. Проследив направление его взгляда, Имаёши раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы и потянул ткань вверх, демонстрируя ему грубые завязки нечистого бинта. Кровь на нем не проступала.

— Хочешь — развязывай. Это не... Меня задело взрывной волной, — он хмурился. Выглядело так нелепо, что момент хотелось продлить.

— Спрячь свои мощи, — Ханамия отмахнулся, сразу переходя к главному: — Почему ты вообще здесь? По моим расчетам, ты должен был еще пару недель назад двинуться обратно в Осаку.

Имаёши опустил футболку и педантично поправил воротник, стряхивая невидимые пылинки. Будто они не были в пыли и крови с ног до головы. Будто запах гари не въелся в самые кости.

— Ждал тебя, — когда они были подростками, Имаёши переходил на кансайский шутки ради, но теперь, кажется, акцент пробивался у него от нервов. Или это все еще было издевкой. Без разницы. Ударить его хотелось все равно — прикладом за отсутствием харисэна. — Решил поговорить наконец лицом к лицу.

Ханамия замер, испытующе глядя ему в глаза. И раздраженно дернул острым плечом, чувствуя, как сползает куртка, которая за месяц стала велика ему на пару размеров, потому что есть зачастую тоже было нечего.

Да и жить, впрочем, было незачем, но это в длинном списке их проблем не занимало место даже в первой сотне.

— Не думал, что нам есть, что обсудить. Семпай.

— Ты вообще не думал, — Имаёши протянул руку, двумя пальцами прикасаясь к его лбу. — Ты пассионарий. Ума не приложу, как ты столько лет притворялся, что у тебя есть мозги.

— Я паршивый лжец, ты сам говорил, — Ханамия широко ухмыльнулся, указывая большим пальцем себе за спину — на дверь убежища. — Но лучший, чем эти парни. — Имаёши вскинул брови, считывая намек, но интерпретируя его исключительно в свою пользу — как и всегда.

— Работа на контрасте, — он улыбнулся удивительно мягко, — как удобно.

Ханамия раздраженно поморщился.

— О, заткнись, — и прищурился, вспоминая вдруг, что есть вопросы поважнее. — Болит?

— Что? — Имаёши нахмурился.

— Рана, — повторил он терпеливо. — Болит?

В рюкзаке лежали анальгетики, почти свежие бинты, спирт, даже щипцы. Имаёши растерянно глядел на него сквозь эту дурацкую трещину на очках. Стало мимолетно интересно, как через такие вообще смотреть, как оценивать картинку, неизменно видя ее исключительно расколотой надвое.

— А как ты думаешь, — негромко отозвался он наконец, кажется, устав шутить. — Как должны ощущаться ушибы, рана и ожоги во весь живот?

— Будто тебе отбили внутренности, а потом поджарили, — Ханамия лучезарно улыбался, доставая бинты и садясь рядом на колени. А потом с немой ленивой издевкой взглянул снизу вверх, облизывая губы. — Мне нравится. Разденешься?

Имаёши пару мгновений молча смотрел на него сквозь это свое треснутое стеклышко.

— Какая дешевая провокация, Макото.

— Я пытаюсь помочь, — он закатил глаза.

Ткань заглушила тоскливый вздох, когда Имаёши потянул футболку вверх, а потом вслепую бросил куда-то на потертую, заваленную стреляными пулями столешницу.

*

Имаёши совсем не изменился, как оказалось. Только еще больше исхудал. Всегда худощавый, жилистый, гибкий, теперь он сделался попросту тощим, и вся одежда висела на нем мешком. Как и на самом Ханамии. Впрочем, свои нечистые растянутые тряпки Имаёши умудрялся носить с тем же густо замешанным на самоиронии достоинством, с каким когда-то носил спортивную форму с капитанской четверкой на груди. Будто сейчас, как и тогда, не строил по поводу самого себя никаких иллюзий, всем своим видом сообщая — я не лучше тебя, не хуже тебя, просто гораздо умнее и чуть везучей.

И поэтому мы здесь.

Обходные маршруты он чертил на карте все утро, встав на колени на столе, пули с которого пришлось скинуть на пол. Бесполезные, стреляные — не понять было, зачем их вообще потребовалось здесь собирать.

Оглядывая черные отметки на вытертой бумаге, Ханамия хмурился. Безопасных мест становилось все меньше. Убежища взламывали, взрывали и разрушали изнутри. Для безмозглых чудовищ, ведомых инстинктами и жаждой крови, зараженные были удивительно изобретательны в методиках разрушения. А Имаёши все чертил. Размечал время и расстояния, оставлял для кого-то шутливые пометки так же, как раньше делал это для него.

Ханамия понимал, что теперь ему, очевидно, придется получать эти океаны остроумия из первых рук. И не мог понять, радует это или бесит.

Будущий путь лежал через давно разграбленные окраины, речной переход и железнодорожный мост.

— Ты нас угробить решил, — Ханамия чистил винтовку и ругался. Имаёши невозмутимо смотрел на него сверху вниз, зачеркивая на карте убежище за убежищем — удивительно было, насколько еще успела выгореть страна с их последней встречи. — Мост? Под мостом нас будут ждать в первую очередь.

— О, — Имаёши улыбался, — я знаю. Считаю это своей гарантией того, что ты немного помолчишь.

— Скормить меня зараженным ради пары минут тишины? Умно, — голос сочился усталым сарказмом настолько откровенно, что Имаёши даже не давал себе труда на него реагировать. Только смотрел с недоумением — остро и немного брезгливо. Переходы от насмешки к презрению ему всегда давались чертовски хорошо.

— Нет, я не хочу скормить тебя зараженным. Я не желаю тебе смерти. Какой в этом смысл, Ханамия? — Имаёши поморщился, будто сама мысль казалась ему неприятной. Было отчетливо видно, с каким трудом он натягивает привычную глумливую насмешку. — Твоего барахла мне и на неделю не хватит, а вот на твою злобу я могу любоваться годами.

Любого откровенность сделала бы беззащитным, открытым, уязвимым. Любого, но только не его. Ханамия раздраженно отпихнул от себя опустевшую бутылочку из-под оружейной смазки.

По общепринятому стандарту Имаёши был неплохим человеком, вероятно.

— К делу, — скрипнув зубами, он принялся педантично собирать винтовку, — что ты задумал?

— Возвращаемся в Токио, — отвернувшись, Имаёши отметил еще пару точек на карте и слез со стола, убирая ручку в карман. — Если где-то и остались выжившие, то только там. Собирайся. Выходим в полдень.

Полдень снаружи встретил дождем и влажной полумглой. Туман и дым, затянувшие город, позволяли пробираться незамеченными. Впрочем, и перед собой они не видели ничего, поэтому Имаёши взял его за руку. Ладонь оказалась узкой и сухой. Ханамия недоуменно покосился на него, но, увидев привычную нечитаемую насмешку, задавать вопросов или сопротивляться не стал. Только схватился крепче, переплетая пальцы, и свободной рукой закинул винтовку на плечо.

Ориентироваться приходилось чуть ли не по слабым очертаниям указателей. Впрочем, кажется, Имаёши знал, что делает, поэтому Ханамия позволил себе больше следить за звуками и меньше — за дорогой. Откуда-то раздавался привычный скрежет, стоны, всхлипы. Неизменное свидетельство того, что они не одни — впрочем, пока их не видят, они в безопасности.

А Имаёши все улыбался.

— Я слышал отличный анекдот пару месяцев назад, — негромко проговорил он, даже не глядя на Ханамию. — Один... шутник в убежище по дороге на Хоккайдо...

— Ты собирался на Хоккайдо? — Ханамия перебил его, хмурясь. Этого пункта в его мысленной карте не было.

— Да, — он вскинул подбородок, хрустнув шеей, и встряхнул головой, будто пытаясь проснуться. — Скажем, я устал тогда. Меня едва не сожрали, я выдохся, Ханамия. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать подробностей.

— Ты пытался сбежать.

Его улыбка не дрогнула.

— Возможно.

Ханамия склонил голову, растягивая губы в сухой ухмылке.

— Продолжай.

В конце концов, было бы равно странно как верить в правоту Имаёши все эти годы — так и ждать, что он то доверие оправдает. Он не верил и не ждал. Но фиксировал фактологию так же неизменно педантично, как и всегда.

— Так вот этот шутник, — Имаёши говорил с откровенным удовольствием, — утверждал, что над Наритой до сих пор иногда пролетают самолеты. Военные, в основном. Чаще французы, иногда американцы, совсем редко — русские. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

Ханамия понимал.

О да, Ханамия понимал.

Он стиснул пальцы так, что у Имаёши наверняка костяшки побелели, и тот зашипел от неожиданной боли, но убрать руку даже не попытался. Позволял. Буквально ощущая, как окситоцин затапливает мозг, Ханамия отстраненно подумал, что так это всегда и работало — они позволяли друг другу причинять некоторую боль. Возможно, они этого даже ожидали.

— Токио, — глухо проговорил он, прищурившись, а потом запрокинул голову, гулко, низко расхохотавшись. — Токио!

— Я не был дома два года, — Имаёши будто озвучил его мысли, и это не было так уж приятно, но сейчас ему было все равно. — Будет неплохо наконец вернуться.

Ханамия все смеялся, искоса глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и автоматически взвешивал смутные вероятности — Имаёши решил дождаться его, Имаёши вел его все это время, Имаёши рассказал, что они могут спастись.

Имаёши был идиотом, но озвучить эту мысль помешал глухой низкий стон на грани слышимости. Сначала едва отчетливый, потом — нарастающий, будто гул пролетающего над городом самолета, слишком знакомый для того, чтобы от него можно было просто отмахнуться. В тумане очерчивались неясные силуэты. Вряд ли зараженные видели их, но вот-вот должны были заметить.

Имаёши побелел. И медленно повернулся, коротко говоря:

— Бежим.

Бежать пришлось до самого моста. Покореженный бетон, кажется, готов был покрошиться прямо под ногами, но опоры еще держались, поэтому Ханамия, не раздумывая, бросился к ним, гибко взбираясь на верхотуру. Сверху было отлично видно, как толпа нарастает из густого тумана. Зараженных было гораздо больше, чем патронов, — математика, ставшая за все эти годы привычной. От страха горчило во рту, и это тоже было знакомо.

Имаёши вскарабкался следом за ним и сел у ног, чтобы не мешать отстреливаться. Оружие, впрочем, не доставал — только невозмутимо разглядывал зараженных у моста, болтая ступнями в воздухе.

— Не хочешь мне помочь? — Ханамия говорил раздраженно: от отдачи саднило плечо, подсчеты более оптимистичными не стали даже после того, как он отстрелял добрыйую десяток ходоков. Промозглым ветром здесь, наверху, пронизывало до костей. Имаёши вскинул голову, глядя на него с безмятежной улыбкой.

— Не трать патронов.

— Что? — Ханамия от удивления чуть не опустил винтовку, но вовремя одумался.

— Не трать патронов, — он повторил. — Позволь им подойти поближе.

— Ты спятил.

— А ты ошибаешься, как всегда, — Имаёши засмеялся, прислоняясь спиной к его лодыжкам. — Расслабься. Я хочу кое-что показать. Тебе понравится.

Наверху порохом, гарью и бензином несло особенно сильно. И было слишком хорошо — лучше, чем хотелось бы — видно, как ходоки с неотвратимым гулом подбираются все ближе, топча и пожирая своих же. Просто удивительно, почему они до сих пор не перебили друг друга. Живые бы уже справились с этой задачей.

Когда до опор моста ходокам оставались считанные метры, Имаёши осторожно стянул рюкзак с плеча и поджал ногу, ставя его на колено. Задумчиво достав из кармана коробку с патронами, он оглядел ее, прежде чем протянуть Ханамии.

— Твой, кажется, калибр?

— Ты за этим время тянул? — Ханамия раздраженно скрипнул зубами, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы пнуть его под ребра. — Хотел поделиться патронами? Спасибо, семпай. Ты опоздал.

— Ты всегда был таким нетерпеливым, — нараспев проговорил Имаёши, доставая со дна рюкзака бумажный пакет и удовлетворенно разворачивая. — Подожди немного. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось поджечь город и посмотреть на пожар с холма?

Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Что ты несешь?

— Свет истины, — а вот теперь он расхохотался, — ты оценишь. Я обещаю.

Первой на землю упала светошумовая граната. А следом за ней, когда зараженные столпились вокруг, привлеченные грохотом и яркой вспышкой, полетела пара боевых. Имаёши больше не смеялся, но смех выдавал каждый его жест — то, как он все еще покачивал ногой в воздухе, то, как подбрасывал на ладони выдернутую чеку.

А Ханамия смотрел.

Сняв парой метких выстрелов последних ходоков, тех, кого не размазало по земле взрывной волной, он молча полез вниз, избегая смотреть на мешанину костей и плоти, что осталась от них — а могла бы остаться от него самого. Думать об этом не хотелось. Поэтому он глядел только в узкую спину Имаёши, спускающегося следом, и отвел взгляд, лишь когда тот спрыгнул на влажный бетон.

Туда, где недавно гремели взрывы, он тоже старался не смотреть.

— Идем, — проговорил Имаёши, снова находя ладонью его руку, — нужно еще суметь незаметно пройти под мостом.

И твердо пошел вперед, уводя за собой все дальше.

*

Дорога оказалась дольше и тяжелее, чем он думал — вдвоем было проще отбиться, но сложнее остаться незамеченными. Когда туман сошел, оседая в низине, Имаёши наконец отпустил его руку, но ощущение прикосновения еще долго жгло пальцы — так, что их хотелось вытереть о ветровку, а лучше вымыть с антисептиком.

Не сговариваясь, решили не спать в ночь, а продолжить путь, потому что спрятаться было практически негде. Разве что в одной из покореженных машин на обочине. Казалось, что зараженные были повсюду, они чувствовались, даже если оставались невидимыми — слышались в тенях, в низком гуле и грохоте. Были рядом каждую чертову секунду, и от липкого чувства присутствия никак не отдавалось отделаться.

Имаёши, кажется, выдохся еще больше, чем он сам, потому что вынужден был вести, а еще был ранен, а еще, возможно, и до того не спал несколько суток, но тонко, лисьи улыбаться так и не перестал. Речь сочилась издевками. И это было словно на мгновение оказаться в средней школе — глупо, бездарно и безопасно.

У въезда в город остановились, чтобы Ханамия мог смазать обезболивающей мазью отчаянно саднящее плечо — понимал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он попросту не сможет больше стрелять. Имаёши помог ему наложить повязку, сидя рядом на коленях в дорожной пыли, и когда он закончил, Ханамия протянул руку, рывком задирая футболку на его животе.

Крови на повязке не было. Тот удивленно приподнял брови, прищурившись, но комментировать не стал. Только поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, помогая встать.

А город казался вымершим. Если за городской чертой отстреливаться и прятаться приходилось постоянно, то в самом Токио было тихо и пусто, лишь ветер гонял пыль вокруг баррикад и заграждений. Город пытались изолировать, когда все только начиналось. Как и в любую войну, правительство пыталось сохранить столицу. Зараза, впрочем, все равно просачивалась, и Токио закончил так же, как до этого Акита или Осака — быстро и грязно.

Под ноги попала газета с крупным, броским заголовком о беспорядках в Синдзюку. Ханамия раздраженно отбросил ее в сторону носком ботинка и поежился, застегивая куртку: промозглым ветром продувало до костей. И, может быть, от завывания ветра, может, от далекого грома, а может, просто отвлекшись, он не сразу услышал привычный нарастающий стон.

Так мог бы плакать от невыносимой боли кто-то живой. Так они плакали, баюкая раны, прежде чем переродиться монстрами. Ханамия помнил, а предпочел бы не вспоминать.

— Идут! — Имаёши дернул его на себя, снова хватая за руку, и побежал к баррикадам, потому что всегда нужно представлять масштаб — это они оба помнили со средней школы, а еще проще отстреляться с высоты — это они узнали, только став взрослыми. Карабкаясь на сваленные горой обломки мебели, какой-то мусор, покореженные бока разбитых машин, Ханамия только глухо ругался, отбивая локти и колени, но цеплялся за чужую ладонь все равно.

На вершине они встали бок о бок, и он безнадежно вскинул на плечо винтовку. От первого же выстрела перебитое плечо обожгло такой болью, что рука дернулась, и пуля прошла мимо, попадая, впрочем, в кого-то другого из ходоков — их было слишком много, чтобы промахнуться.

— А ведь до Нариты всего ничего, — Имаёши хохотал, бросая рюкзак под ноги и выуживая последнюю гранату, — было весело, а, Ханамия?

— Заткнись, — он закатил глаза и стиснул зубы, чтобы стерпеть чертову боль, и второй выстрел пришелся прямо в цель. Имаёши выдернул чеку. Взрыв избавил их от доброй трети проблем — видимых, — но, кажется, ходоков здесь было за всю ту часть города, что казалась до сих пор опустевшей. Слишком много. Не отбиться и не отстреляться.

Они понимали это оба, но Ханамия стрелял все равно.

— Мне патронов и на половину не хватит! — он кричал, глядя не столько в толпу зараженных, сколько на безумную улыбку Имаёши, который извлек из рюкзака пистолеты, чертовы пистолеты, и теперь, кажется, собирался поупражняться в македонской стрельбе. — Скажи, что у тебя был план.

— Не было, — расхохотался тот в ответ, — поэтому, когда ты снимешь хотя бы первую линию, мы побежим.

— Что?! — Ханамия посмотрел на него с яростью.

— Побежим, — повторил Имаёши медленно, будто тот в самом деле мог что-то не понять. — А у тебя есть идеи получше? Не будь идиотом, Ханамия, здесь нечего делать, кроме как бежать и прятаться. И так всегда было.

Во рту пересохло. Ханамия использовал последний патрон и опустил бесполезную винтовку, на мгновение переводя дух.

— Тогда не отставай, — бросил он, делая шаг назад. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я любовался твоими мозгами, размазанными по асфальту.

— Не волнуйся за меня, — Имаёши улыбался. — Пора.

На бегу он слышал чужое дыхание за спиной, но стоны, всхлипы, скрежет — все это доносилось гораздо отчетливее. Баррикада не могла задержать ходоков надолго, как и выстрелы, но толпа поредела, и небольшой буфер времени все же появился — вполне достаточный, как оказалось, для того, чтобы забиться в подвал одного из домов, заблокировав выход, и только в крошечное смотровое окно у самого потолка наблюдать за тем, как зараженные идут мимо. Лишенные цели, они разбредались по улицам, продолжая негромко стонать.

Ханамия прислонился плечом к стене. От усталости ломило все тело, но он не был уверен, что смог бы сейчас хоть ненадолго подремать.

Побег и прятки, прятки и побег, ни секунды покоя.

Имаёши ухватился ладонями за выступ в окне и приподнялся на носках, выглядывая на улицу. На поверхности разливались густые сумерки, и разбитое окно не задерживало звуков — слышен был каждый стон, каждый чертов хрип.

Ханамия продолжал сжимать бесполезную винтовку в руках, будто флаг или талисман. Ему не было нужды смотреть — он слышал. Звуков вполне хватало для того, чтобы не слишком-то верить в будущее.

— Завтра с утра продолжим, — а вот дешевый оптимизм Имаёши раздражал так, что крошилась зубная эмаль. — Если проберемся здесь, то дальше будет проще.

— А у тебя есть карта миграции этих уродов, как я погляжу, — Ханамия равнодушно разглядывал винтовку — лишь бы не смотреть в лицо. — А, подожди. Нет. Иначе бы мы не попались так глупо, оставшись, дай подумать, без патронов.

— У меня еще есть патроны, — поправил тот, глядя перед собой. — А ты можешь попробовать отбиться прикладом.

— Катись в ад, — протянул Ханамия почти беззлобно, — вместе со своими идеями.

Имаёши коротко посмотрел на него, закатив глаза. А потом снова взглянул на улицу.

— У меня есть план, возможно. Тебе не понравится, но может сработать.

Ханамия вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Если твой план — выйти и позволить им сожрать твой мозг, чтобы я мог выбраться, то я не...

— Молчи, — Имаёши оборвал его речь одним коротким жестом, напряженно вслушиваясь, — ты слышишь?

И он услышал.

Над стонами и рычанием зараженных тихо, глухо, кажется, едва слышно пробивалось гудение. Низкий ритмичный шум, схожий с работой каких-то механизмов — но здесь не осталось людей, способных механизмы запустить, а значит, все было гораздо проще.

Низко над городом, с гулким свистом вспарывая воздушные потоки, летел самолет. Ханамия замер, не веря своим ушам — просто не способный до конца поверить. Тело сделалось ватным, дрогнула рука, сжимающая оружие.

— Выбираемся, — Имаёши быстро пригнулся, подхватывая с пола свой рюкзак, и дернул его за руку, выводя из ступора, — давай, очнись, Ханамия, нужно бежать отсюда.

Ханамия отвел неверящий взгляд от окна. Он думал о том, что до Нариты добираться не меньше нескольких часов. С другой стороны, у Имаёши есть фаеры. Еще они могут разжечь костер. Они могут...

— Ханамия, — Имаёши встряхнул его за плечи, — давай, что ты там говорил о моих мозгах? Так продолжай.

Он широко, криво ухмыльнулся и крепче перехватил оружие.

— Так вот, если твой план — выйти и позволить им сожрать твой мозг, то я не против.

Имаёши посмотрел на него с привычной усмешкой, и провел ладонью по лбу, отводя отросшую черную прядь.

— О, не волнуйся, — проговорил он, — зачем, если ты годами делаешь это бесконтактно.

И раньше, чем Ханамия успел бы ответить, отбрить одну дешевую шутку еще более дешевой, Имаёши наклонился и, смеясь, коротко прикоснулся к губам, не столько целуя, сколько обозначая вероятность, к которой следовало вернуться позже. Вернуться, когда они выберутся живыми.

Ханамия выронил винтовку, и она лязгнула, ударившись о каменный пол.

Имаёши смеялся.

— Я стреляю по витринам, — проговорил он, разбирая баррикады у выхода, — и пока они отвлекутся на шум...

— Не продолжай, — раздраженно взмолился Ханамия, — я понял, мы бежим.

— Точно, — он усмехнулся, распахивая дверь и выбираясь на свежий воздух, — бежать придется долго.

Бежать, отстреливаться и прятаться. Ничего такого, чем бы они не занимались все эти годы.

Самолет пронесся будто бы над самой головой, готовый спустя считаные минуты приземлиться в Нарите.


End file.
